Users of mobile devices with high levels of computing power and network connectivity capability are able to access and use resources from multiple sources and access points. However, the capability to do so often gives rise to suboptimal efficiencies in resource allocation and usage stemming at least in part from the inability of an individual user to monitor resource usage across the multiple sources and access points and address resource allocation issues across sources and access points.